Song 2
(DLC) |artist= |year= 1997 |mode= Solo |dg= C1: C2: C3: |difficulty= (JD2) |effort= (JD2) |nogm= 3 (JD2) 3 (JDK2) |nosm= |pc= to to |gc= to to |lc= |mashup= |alt= |pictos = 79 (JD2) 58 (JDK2) |dlc = March 17, 2011}}"Song 2" '''by is featured on (as a DLC), , and . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches are snowboarders. The coach switches from male to female to male again. '''C1 wears a blue, green, and dark purple outfit, C2 is in a purple, pink, and dark purple outfit, and C3 wears a red, yellow, and black outfit. They all have a number on the outfit. Song 2 Half Dancer 1.png|C1 Song 2 Half Dancer 2.png|C2 Song 2 Half Dancer 3.png|C3 The dancer is a boy with short black hair. He is in a black jacket which covers a red T-shirt, and also wears a pair of black jeans and black shoes. Background The background is at a ski resort, and sometimes the dancer dances on a snowboard, while snowboarding down a very big hill. The routine takes place on a stage with blue lights, several microphones and many screens. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves: in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Spin with your hand like you are playing an air guitar. Gold Move 3: Put your hand up. This is the final move of the routine. Song2GoldMove12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Song2GoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Song2 GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Song2 GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Jump with your raised arms. It is done during the line 'WOOHOO!'. Appearances in Mashups Song 2 is featured in the following Mashup: * So What Captions Song 2 ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dancers' dance moves: * Penguin * Ski Pull * Slope Walk * Swanky * Winter Slide * Winter Walk Trivia *This is the first song where the coach's gender changes; it is followed by ''Gangnam Style, Safe And Sound, Dark Horse, Uptown Funk, and Rotten to the Core. *This song is featured on Just Dance: Summer Party, even though Spice Up Your Life and Come on Eileen aren't; all three were released on the same day. * This is the second song by Blur in the series, after Girls And Boys. * This is the first song in which the dancer transforms, but doesn't transform back to any previous state. This phenomenon will later be seen in Safe And Sound. * At 2:06, this is the second shortest song in Just Dance 2, and is only defeated by Down By The Riverside. * In the main series, the line And I'm pins and I'm needles is misinterpreted as And a piece that I'm made of. ** In Just Dance Kids 2, Please I need you is misinterpreted as Pleased to meet you. * In Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs and the remake, every time the snowboard hits the ground a sound is played. In the case of the remake, the routine fades away after C3 performs the final Gold Move instead of showing him walking away. * An avatar for C1 is available on . If you are playing as Happy on the Wii U, PlayStation 4 (while playing with PlayStation Move or with a Phone) and on the Xbox One (with a Phone), it will be the default avatar. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 25176142 14.png|''Song 2'' Song2_jdn.jpg|''Song 2'' (Remake) Song2 jdk2 cover generic.png|''Song 2'' ( ) Oie transparents2.png|C1's avatar on Oie transparents22.png|C2's avatar on 33.png|C1's avatar on and 34.png|C2's avatar on and Song 2 pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots song2menu.png|''Song 2'' on the menu Others coach_jd2es_song2.png|Coach extraction Videos Official Music Video Blur - Song 2 Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Song 2 Gameplay Videos Just Dance 2 "Song 2" by Blur - HQ Choreography File:Just_Dance_2_Extra_Songs_Song_2_Blur_(DLC_JD2)_5* Just_Dance_Kids_2_-_Song_2_(Wii_Rip) Extractions Just Dance 2 DLC Extract Song 2 Just_Dance_2_-_Song_2_by_Blur References Site Navigation ru:Song 2 Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Blur Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Remade Songs